Truth Or Dare
by Time Of Our Life
Summary: Me , Ciara and Big Time Rush play truth or dare. Send in your truth and dares please
1. Chapter 1

_**Truth Or Dare**_

_**Chapter One **_

_**Me - Hello guys **_

_**Person - It's the awesome Alex**_

_**Me- And it the amazing Ciara Bravo**_

_**Ciara - Yup it is**_

_**Me - First of all we have something to say**_

_**Ciara - We so do . It's about the KCA**_

_**Me - So Big Time Rush or Carlos didn't win, which was a fucking wrong. I love One Direction and all but I did alot of work of voting**_

_**Ciara - I know right I even voted. Anyway lets get on to our new story**_

_**Me - Yup it's called Truth or Dare**_

_**Ciara - Hold on we don't have everyone here**_

_**Me - Oh my gosh I just notice that lets get them here**_

_**BTR - (Comes out of nowhere) **_

_**Kendall - How did we get here**_

_**Me - (Laughs) you guys are here to play truth or dare **_

_**Logan - WHAT! What if we don't want to**_

_**Carlos - Yeah we will play**_

_**Logan - No we won't**_

_**James - Shut up Logan**_

_**Logan - But I don't want to**_

_**James, Carlos and Kendall - Shut up Logan**_

_**Ciara - Thanks James Carlos and Kendall**_

_**Kendall - Hey Ciara**_

_**Me - Okay we going to play truth or dare now**_

_**Ciara - We going to do the truth or dare our friends thought of and then at the end of this you rushers can give us truth or dares for the boys or even us**_

_**Me - Okay the first truth or dare is a normal one so you guys are lucky**_

_**Logan - Yes **_

_**Ciara - (hits Logan ) Well as you really want one that you won't like Logan we will give it to you**_

_**Carlos - Bad luck Logan**_

_**James - (Nods) Yeah bad luck**_

_**Me - Okay the first truth or dare is a dare and it's for Logan and the dare is from my best friend **_**_Chloe and this is the dare_**

_**Ciara - (Reads paper) Okay I wanted to say hi (Looks up) Hey Chloe (Looks back at paper) I dare you to burn you math books and then shout "I'm GAY!" (Turns to Logan) So are you going to do it because if you don't you will have to be in boxes for the next two chapter and we will make it snow inside and make it -7*c **_

_**Logan - (Sighs) Fine I do it**_

_**Me - And if any of you guys don't want to do one that will happen to you**_

_**Kendall - Well I know I going to do all of mine**_

_**Carlos and James - (Nods) Me two**_

_**Ciara - (Magics a fire and the math books) Here the math books Logie**_

_**Logan - (Takes them and drops in fire)**_

_**Kendall - Hey Ciara could you give me some popcorn**_

_**Ciara - It's not a movie but why not (Gives popcorn)**_

_**Me - Okay that done**_

_**Carlos - Alex, Ciara you forgot the bit where he has to shout I'm gay**_

_**Ciara - Thanks Carlos**_

_**Logan - CARLOS!**_

_**James - Well it was the truth**_

_**Logan - I'M GAY!**_

_**Kendall, James,Carlos, Ciara and Me - (Laughs)**_

_**Logan - (Sits back down) You guys are so mean (pouts)**_

_**Ciara - We sure are. Now we on to our next truth or dare and this is for Kendall**_

_**Logan - I wonder what you going to have to do**_

_**Ciara - Luckily for you Kendall it's a truth**_

_**Kendall - Yes in your face Logan**_

_**Me - Kuuma**_

_**Ciara - Oh really you think that**_

_**Me - Yup. So anyway this one is from my friend Alisa and it's said this (reads paper) How is the most hottest person in Big Time Rush and why**_

_**Kendall - (Looks around) Can't it be the cutest one**_

_**Ciara - I'm glad you asked because you have to say the hottest and the cutest**_

_**Kendall - What if I think two of them is cute**_

_**Me - Then just say it**_

_**Kendall - (Nods) First of all the hottest is James because I just think that and Carlos and Logan are the cutest **_

_**James - You said all of us**_

_**Kendall - I know**_

_**Me - Okay we have to go I need to go on twitter and cry**_

_**Ciara - So this is bye from us **_

_**Me - Make sure you give us you truth and dares and remember these boys love dares**_

_**Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos - No we don't**_

_**Ciara - Make sure you follow us on twitter CiaraBravo CountOnMeAnyday KendallSchmidt CarlosPena JamesMaslow LoganHenderson**_

_**Me - Boys say bye**_

_**BTR - Bye**_

_**Ciara - Peace**_

_**Me - Love**_

_**Both - Big Time Rush**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**What A Way To Spend Your Break Off School**_

_**Chapter One I'm Sick**_

_**Katie's POV**_

_"Katie get up." I heard someone say. I open my eyes. "Why." I asked. I looked up to see Kendall. "Because we going out." He told me. I shook my head. I don't really feel like going out. I think I going to be sick. "I'm feel sick." I whispered. Kendall turned his head to the side. "LOGAN!" He yelled. Kendall looked at me and gave me a little smile. Logan walked into the room. "What do you need Kendall?" He asked. Kendall turned to face him. "Katie sick." Was all he told him. Logan nodded. Logan put a hand on his shoulder. "Could you get the thermometer." Logan said. Kendall walked out the room to get the thermometer. "How are you feeling Katie?" Logan asked softly. "Terrible." I told him quietly. Kendall came back with the thermometer. "Thanks." Logan said. Kendall nodded before walking out of the room to leave Logan to do this. Oh my gosh I just notice something. It's the school break. I will be sick in it! I guess I will just have to live with it. Logan put the thermometer in my mouth. We waited until it beeped. When it did Logan took it out and look at it. Logan mouth dropped. I guess it's that bad. "What is it?" I asked him. "103.8." He told me. I laughed but it made me cough. "It can't be that bad." I said with my crack voice. Logan shook his head. I sighed. I guess this break is going to be so boring and not fun. It's like going school for 24 hours. No one could live after that. Maybe Logan could but he likes school. _

_It's like one for the haters,  
Two for all of those who try to shut us down.  
They don't really know.  
There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.  
No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.  
When we're together, baby, anything goes.  
We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No._

_I looked at Logan. Logan looked at his phone and picked it up. "Hello?" He asked into the phone. I looked around my bedroom and as I did I felt like I was going to puked. I felt something come up and I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I nearly missed the toilet when I started puking. James and Carlos heard it because they walked into the bathroom. "Katie are you okay." James said as he began to rub my back. I shook my head. "Are you done puking?" Carlos asked sweetly. I was about to nod my head but I felt something again come up. I put my head in the toilet and started puking again. "Katie." James said. After puking James pulled me into a hug **(JATIE)**. James picked my up and put my on his shoulder and walked to the sofa, which was in the sitting room. He put my down. Carlos came with a pillow and blanket and put the pillow under my head and the blanket on my. I smiled to them. I close my eyes and fell asleep._

**_Two Hours Later_**

**_Kendall's POV_**

_"Is she up let." James said as him and Carlos walked into 2J. Logan who was sitting next to me on the sofa shook his head. "Well who wants dinner?" Logan asked us. Carlos nodded and jumped up and down. "YES! I SO HUNGRY!" He shouted out. James laughed. "Carlos Katie is still sleeping. And yeah dinner sounds nice." James said. I nodded. "Yup." I told Logan. Logan walked into the Kitchen. "So what should we have." He said. "PIZZA!" Carlos said which was more like a shout but that was him talking. "Okay pizza it is I going to make Katie some soup." Logan laughed. James and Carlos sat down next to me. "Lets play so video games." I said. James and Carlos nodded and we started the game._

**_Katie's POV_**

_"Katie wake up." I heard Carlos say. I felt someone shake me. I turned to face the sofa. I heard James laugh. "Come on Katie." He laughed. I moaned and then opened my eyes. "Hey Katie Logie made you soup." Carlos cheered. I gave him a small smile. Carlos and James rushed to the dinner table. "Hey you two it's just food." Kendall told them. Logan walked up to me. "Hey Katie I made you some soup." He said holding the bowl out to me. I nodded. Logan put the bowl down. "You don't have to eat all of it but just eat a bit." He told me. "Thanks." I said to him. Logan nodded and went to the dinner table where James and Carlos we trying to take all the pizzas. I looked at the them and laughed until it ended up into a cough again. I got my spoon and began to ate my soup until I felt I was too full. I turned to face the boys. James and Carlos was fighting and Logan was trying to break them up and Kendall wasn't there."Katie." I heard someone say. I turned around and there was Kendall. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked me. I shook my head. "It just that my head hurts." I told him. Kendall nodded and kiss the top of my head. "Guys I think we should go to bed." Logan told us. James, Carlos and Kendall nodded. Logan, James and Carlos went into their rooms. "Let me take you to your room." Kendall whispered. I nodded. Kendall picked me up and took me there and put me on my bed. He put the blanket on me. Once again kiss my head. "Night baby sister." He said. "Night big brother." I told him. Kendall smiled and walked out of the room._


End file.
